Omnicide 2 Versions
All Omnicide 2 Versions are being posted in this page as a changelog or concepts/Alpha versions of the modification before the release.Most important changes can be found and also slight changes within the gameplay Test Range Alpha (Celeste) This build was used to demonstrate the first build of Squad Survival gamemode to replace the Solo Survival one.Map that was featured is The Skyscraper which had same layout as Omnicide 1 original Its the end of the World.But Human team was made invincible for the demonstration to public. * Map Included: The Skyscraper (Omnicide 1 Layout) * Weapons Included: M16A2 | Rocket Launcher | MP5 | M4A1 * Gamemode Added: Squad Survival (Build No1) It was played only by Beta-Testers and modification developers.Only some people were allowed to play,but they had to keep the gameplay in secret. Test Range Beta (India) This was the second build which demonstrated the capabilites of the Human Bots within the gameplay.It had added some new weapons and changed map layout.The Skyscraper got severely changed in this Test Range. * Weapons included: M203 Grenade Launcher | AK-101 | AKS-74U It was played only by developers and its gameplay was revealed one month later after the reveal of Celeste Build of Test Range.No one ever got the hands on this build,but it was known that only *Pro*Player007 played it Pre-Alpha It was released in May 2014 and it was available for two weeks for everyone to download the prototype modification. Modification got its approval after passing the testings and reports from players.No new information was known but it suffered a very big change from India Test Range Alpha Trial Most known build ever made by Half-Way Studios for Omnicide 2.It fixed many bugs from Pre-Alpha Stage and included new content for players * Map Included: The Castle * Weapons Included: RPK (Omnicide) | G36K | M16A2 | M203 Grenade Launcher The Castle (Zombie Mosque in Omnicide 1) also suffered changes in layout and got Stormfront weather instead of thick fog from original gamemode.It contained many bugs and some exploits area uncovered (Left Side of the Mosque).Sometimes even Human Bots left Combat Area. Beta Trial (Unreleased) This build of Omnicide 2 was never published due to original creators demand to cancel the modification due to copyright infringement.It was rumored to contain new weapons along with a lot of fixes for The Castle map. Last known update revealed the weapons and a concept map to be added: * Map Included: Factory 911 (Concept) * Weapons: AK-107 | AK-12 | M4A1 | F2000 | MG36 | L96A1 It is known that developers still keep this build so they could remember about the fails and wins of their work. Omnicide 2 Post-Mortem It is known that Fault Line from Project Zombie Strike 2014 V1 is a spiritual successor to The Castle since it was published in Developer Pre-Alpha gameplay. Factory 911:2016 is also a remake of Concept Factory 911 that never got released to this day. Concept arts for Omnicide 2 still can be found this day in Half-Way Studios Moddb page along with map artwork for Project Zombie Strike 2014